wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Someone Else
|english=Someone Else |band=Kana Asumi, Saki Fujita, and Eri Kitamura |composer=Kousaki Satoru |song number=1 |starting episode=Episode 1 |ending episode=Episode 13 |previous song=N/A |next song=Coolish Walk }} Someone Else is the first opening of the Working!! Anime, sung by Kana Asumi (Popura Taneshima), Saki Fujita (Mahiru Inami), and Eri Kitamura (Yachiyo Todoroki) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Tv Version Rōmaji= SOMEONE (ONE ONE) SOMEONE (ONE ONE) SOMEONE (ONE ONE) SOMEONE ELSE SOMEONE (ONE ONE) SOMEONE (ONE ONE) SOMEONE (ONE ONE) SOMEONE ELSE ONE ONE SOMEONE ONE ONE ONE SOMEONE ONE ONE ONE SOMEONE ONE YEAH dareka ga suki da anata mo suki da motto gyutto kyori wo umete miyou yo hataraku no ga suki da saboru no wa koi da etto botto kokode sugoshite itai yo haruka tooku ni YUUTOPIA ga mieru yo kimi no hitomi no onsen ni hairou tamashii GOON to CHAIMU wo utareta nara (utarechattara) ubuge FUWA FUWA DORIIMU naderareta nara (ONE ONE! SOMEONE ONE! ONE ONE!) susume setsunasa to LONELY no mannaka ni inukaretara (inukarechattara) kurubushi GURI GURI hone ga kanjiteru nara ase wo kakimashou (ONE ONE! SOMEONE ONE! ONE ONE!) YEAH |-| English= Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone else Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone else One one someone one One one someone one One one someone one Yeah! I like someone! I like you too! Let's try harder to fill this space between us! I like working. I love to skip out on work. Well, I'm usually spaced out when I'm here. Overdoing it hurts, though! Let's go far, far away from here. I can see your excitement! I want to go to the hot spring in your eyes. If this has struck a chord in your soul...( if it's struck a chord...) Soft hair is fluffy! If it were a dream you could stroke it.(One one! Someone one! One one!) Onward! If we can make it through this painful and lonely middle,( if we can make it through,) Ankles grinding, If you're feeling the bone Let's do it till we sweat! (One one! Someone one! One one) Yeah! |-| 日本= someone(one one) someone(one one) someone(one one) someone else someone(one one) someone(one one) someone(one one) someone else (one one some one one) (one one some one one) (one one some one one) (Yheay!) だれかが好きだ あなたも好きだ もっときゅっと距離を 埋めてみようよ 働くのが好きだ サボるのは 恋だ えっとポッと ここで 過ごしていたいよ はるか遠くに　ユート・ピアが 見えるよ 君の瞳の 温泉・に　入ろぉ！ たましいゴーンと 鐘を 打たれたなら （打たれちゃったら） 産毛フワフワ 夢なでられたなら すすめ！ 切なさホロリの真ん中 射抜かれたら （射抜かれちゃったら） くるぶしグリグリ 骨が 感じてるなら 汗をかきましょう （Yheay!) Full Version Rōmaji= someone (one one) someone (one one) someone (one one) someone else someone (one one) someone (one one) someone (one one) someone else (one one some one one) (one one some one one) (one one some one one) (yheay!) dareka ga suki da anata mo suki da motto gyutto kyori o umetemiyou yo hataraku no ga suki da saboru no wa koi da etto potto koko de sugoshiteitai yo haruka tooku ni yuutopia ga mieru yo kimi no hitomi no onsen ni hairoo! tamashii goon to chaimu o utareta nara (utarechattara) ubuge fuwafuwa doriimu naderareta nara (one one some one one one one) susume! setsunasa horori no mannaka inukaretara (inukarechattara) kurubushi guriguri hone ga kanjiteru nara ase o kakimashou (one one some one one) (7x) (yheay!) mirai ga suki da anata wa asu da sonna tooi shisen shinaide okure kujikeru no ga suki da ganbaru no ga ai da gutto jitto koraete moeraretemitai yo aoi uchuu ni bara no rakuen ga mieru doa no sukima no vippuseki suwaroo! takanari dokadoka doramu tatakaretara (tatakarechattara) uzuki ga jikujiku haato misukasaretara (one one some one one one one) hirakou! yudan norishiro beriberi hagareta nara (hagarechattara) monohoshige jiwajiwa chiiku fukuranda nara hashiridashimashou someone (one one) someone (one one) someone (one one) someone else someone (one one) someone (one one) someone (one one) someone else someone (one one) someone (one one) someone (one one) someone else mado no mukou ni eden no sono hiraitara garasu o watte kindan o yaburou! hitomi ni zuun to ijigen kurinukareta (kurinukaretara) yubige sorori to honne o abakaretara (one one some one one one one) susume sabishisa horori no mannaka minukaretara (minukarechattara) komatta ni kireaji sawayaka tachimawaretara winku tobashimashou (one one some one one) (7x) (yheay!) |-| English= Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone else Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone else (One one some one one) (One one some one one) (One one some one one) (Yay!) I'm in love with someone I'm in love with you too So let's try and Get a lot more closer Working is my passion Skipping it is my hobby Can we... uh... *blush* Spend some time right here? Over the distance I see a utopia Gonna take a dip inside the hot spring in your eyes! When someone rings the chimes of your soul (When they're rung) When someone rubs a dream against the fluffy hairs of your skin Move along! When someone shoots you emotionally right on the mark (When you're shot) When someone knocks against the bones of your ankles and you feel it Let's break some sweat! (One one some one one) (7x) (Yay!) I love the future You are my tomorrow So please don't give That look over yonder Throwing the towel is my sport Not giving up is my dedication I'll try to bear it all Just to tickle your fancy In the blue sky I see a garden of roses I'll have the VIP seat stuck in the middle of the door! When someone bangs the drums (of your chest) real hard (When they're banged on) When someone looks right through your throbbing heart Open it wide! When someone peels away at your carelessness (When it's peeled off) When someone makes your cheeks gradually puff with envy Let's run for it! Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone else Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone else Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone (one one) Someone else On the other side of the window lies the Garden of Eden Let's smash the glass and trespass! When someone comes right out of another dimension from your eyes (When they've come out) When someone can slowly tell your real intentions from your finger hair Move along! When someone sees through you emotionally right on the mark (When you're heart is seen through) When someone makes you feel refreshed and turned on Let's give 'em a flying wink! (One one some one one) (7x) (Yay!) |-| 日本= someone (one one) someone (one one) someone (one one) someone else someone (one one) someone (one one) someone (one one) someone else (one one some one one) (one one some one one) (one one some one one) (Yheay!) だれかが好きだ あなたも好きだ もっとぎゅっと距離を 埋めてみようよ 働くのが好きだ サボルのは 恋だ えっとポッと ここで 過ごしていたいよ はるか遠くに ユート・ピアが 見えるよ 君の瞳の 温泉・に 入ろぉ! たましいゴーンと 鐘(チャイム)を 打たれたなら (打たれちゃったら) 産毛フワフワ 夢(ドリーム)なでられたなら すすめ! 切なさホロリの真ん中 射抜かれたら (射抜かれちゃったら) くるぶしグリグリ 骨が 感じてるなら 汗をかきましょう 未来が好きだ あなたは明日(あす)だ そんな遠い視線 しないでおくれ くじけるのが 好きだ がんばるのが 愛だ ぐっとジッと こらえて 萌えられてみたいよ 青い宇宙に 薔薇の・楽園が 見える ドアの隙間の VIP席 すわろぉ! 高鳴りドカドカ ドラム 叩かれたら (叩かれちゃったら) ウズきがジクジク 胸(ハート)見透かされたら 開こう! 油断ノリシロベリベリ はがれたなら (はがれちゃったら) 物欲しげジワジワ 頬(チーク) ふくらんだなら 走りだしましょう 窓の向こうに エデンの園 開いたら ガラスを割って 禁断を 破ろう! 瞳にズーンと 異次元 くりぬかれた (くりぬかれたら) 指毛(ゆびげ)ソ\ロリと 本音を あばかれたら すすめ さびしさホロリの真ん中 見抜かれたら (見抜かれちゃったら) こまたに切れ味 さわやか 立ち回れたら ウィンク飛ばしましょう Category:Anime Opening Themes